poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mushroom Kingdom Babies to the Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Mushroom Kingdom Babies to the Rescue. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins at CHS, Twilight Sparkle was bringing her baby niece, Flurry Heart for show and tell. Twilight Sparkle: Are you ready for some funtime, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Later, the Mushroom Princesses came to see her. Princess Peach: Hi, Twilight. Princess Daisy: How's Flurry Heart doing? Twilight Sparkle: She's doing great, I was just babysitting for while Cadance and Shining Armor are working a while. I even got permission from my teachers to bring her for show and tell. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Rosalina: She's so cute, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Rosalina. Pauline: Hi, Flurry, how's the little cutie doing? Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Twilight Sparkle: You girls are welcome to play with her for a little bit? Princess Peach: That's really nice of you, Twilight. So, the Mushroom Princesses started playing with her for a while. At Crystal Prep Academy, Ransik and the other mentors were about to have their discussion at the secret lab. Ransik: We need to discuss about Mario and his friends. Dulcea: They came to help us in our time of need, especially as we came to their aid. Professor Utonium: What do you make of it, Ransik? Ransik: The way I see it, we're getting more stronger everytime we fought Bowser and his followers. Amethyst Utonium: Is there anyway we can do to stop them? Dulcea: All we can do right now is wait for now, Amethyst. And so, they all agreed to Dulcea's suggestions. Soon, Florida gathered Twilight and her friends. Twilight Sparkle: You wish to see us, Florida? Florida: Yes, Twilight, it's about the Love Flower. Mary Bell: The Love Flower? Pinkie Pie: Never heard of it. What is the Love Flower? Florida: A type of flower that contains the great power of love, you must seek it in due time. Jus then, something is appearing from the dimensional portal. Baby Mario: Hello. Bongo: Guys, is the baby counterparts of Mario and his friends. Baby Peach: Hi. Rainbow Dash: I don't believe this! Fluttershy: They're so cute. Pinkie Pie: Any of you familiar with them, Mario? Mario: Yes, they're were our baby counterparts from their world. Blue Toad: They were our friend. Baby Blue Toad: It's been so long. Anyway, we've got to help you all in your time of need. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha (meows) Meanwhile at Bowser's castle, Lord Dragaunus came up with a new evil scheme. Lord Dragaunus: The time is right to begin our next plan, the rangers might not expect it. Wraith: Why must we always fail, Lord Dragaunus? They kept outwitting Bowser's plan. Siege: How else are we gonna win? Lord Dragaunus: This time, this will be different. Chameleon: I sure hope it's worth it. Lord Dragaunus: It will be once we're through with the rangers, it's time they meet their demise. So, he gathered the rest of Mario's enemies for a new darker purpose. Back on earth, Twilight and her friends brought Flurry and the Baby Counterparts at Naidra's nursery. Nadira: So, Twilight, what do you think? Twilight Sparkle: It's so beautiful, Nadira, you dad must've like the idea. Nadira: Look, Flurry, you have new friends to play with. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Baby Mario: Hello, Flurry. Baby Luigi: Nice to meet you. Nadira: See, they're very nice. Suddenly, Bowser and his gang appeared out of nowhere on the search for them. Bowser: Rangers! Come out and play! Baby Blue Toad: It's Bowser! Baby Yellow Toad: He and his gang are looking for us! Nadira: You girls go on ahead, I'll watch them. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Outside the city, Bowser and his followers were loosing patience. Bowser Jr.: Come out already! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts